The present invention relates to a novel shaving apparatus, and more particularly, to a shaving apparatus which incorporates a continuous water supply.
A variety of shaving devices are presently available for removing unwanted hair from the human body. This includes both removal of a man's facial hair and the removal of hair from a woman's body. The great majority of these devices involve a somewhat cumbersome process in which the body surface to be shaved is wetted with water, and thereafter, a lathering substance is applied to the wetted surface and conditioned to produce a lather. In this manner the surface to be shaved is moisturized to prevent unnecessary nicks and cuts and to improve the closeness of the shave. Only after this pretreatment does the actual shaving process begin. However, the process is further lengthened because the user must periodically cease shaving to wash from the shaver the lather and shaving stubble removed from the shaved body surface. Otherwise, the waste material collecting on the shaver would reduce shaving efficiency and prevent the user from attaining a close shave. There is really no substitute for a razor shave, but as nearly everyone knows, this procedure is quite time consuming.
A limited number of attempts have been made to streamline the cumbersome process. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,177,556 and No. 4,228,586 disclose shaving apparatuses which can be attached to a faucet via a tubing. Water is supplied from the faucet through the tubing and through the shaver itself. The object of these designs is to provide a means for cleaning the blades of the shaver. However, apparatuses of this type, are not convenient in everyday use. For example, the shavers cannot be easily positioned in the variety of positions necessary during shaving. This results from the fact that the shaver and the tubing are connected so that twisting or turning the shaver necessarily produces a twisting or turning of the tubing. In biasing the tubing in this manner, the danger of nicks and cuts is increased since the tubing is continuously attempting to release the torque. Furthermore, these prior art shaving apparatuses are subjected to the full effect of the water supply, and therefore, necessarily must be of a heavier, thicker and necessarily more cumbersome construction. This factor also leads to a decrease in the maneuverability of the shaver during use. Furthermore, the shaver described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,177,556 cannot be utilized in an inverted position for the water would not be dispersed over the cutting edge, and the waste matter would accumulate on the blades resulting in the same problems noted above in regard to the majority of the prior art devices. As a practical matter, it is not possible to house within the razor itself a valve mechanism which is sufficiently strong to withstand full water-line pressure.
Another shortcoming of these prior art devices is that a valve is provided in the handle portion of the shaver which operates basically as an on/off switch. When the valve is engaged, the inner water passageway is open providing for flow of water from the faucet to the shaver head. Such an arrangement, however, results in a buildup of pressure on the valve. Not only is the valve structure continually subjected to this back pressure, but also, such a structure results in only intermittent supply of water to the shaver head.
Accordingly, a need exists for a shaving apparatus which can provide continual cleansing action to the shaver blades, while not subjecting the shaving apparatus itself to the water pressure of the water supply means being utilized. Additionally, there exists a need for a shaver which in addition to the above characteristics, allows the user to comfortably and conveniently position the shaver in any position necessary to achieve a close shave without increasing the risk of cutting the skin surface being shaved.